creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 November 2014
08:40 Hello, Luna. 08:40 Siemka Laem 08:41 Onie,nie,nie,nie.... nie mów mi Leam. Przeczytaj mój nick w spak i tak do mnie mów... 08:41 Gdzie inni? :3 08:41 Inni? Są tam, gdzie wszystko. Czyli w niebycie. 08:42 esmael? 08:42 XD 08:42 Esmael... imię anioła, który nosił zaszczytny tytuł Anioła Koszmarów... 08:42 Nie należy się z niego śmiać. 08:42 * Luna2410 jest 4 latką 08:42 dobry deń 08:43 Wiem to bardzo ciekawe imię :3 08:43 (hi) 08:43 Wieczór.... tak, dobry. 08:43 Oooo, widzę, że gwiazdki jako czaszki działają :3 08:44 * Luna2410 raczkuje w stronę mgły :3 08:44 A co jest we mgle? 08:45 * Luna2410 ignoruje Pana z lasu 08:45 Cisza... jest szeptem szaleństwa. 08:45 Nom :3 08:45 Slendy? 08:45 Nwm * 08:45 wait...sprawdzę 08:45 nom 08:46 * LoboTaker idzie w stronę Pana z Lasu i mu się przygląda 08:46 gdyby miał mordę, pewnie by była teraz wykrzywiona i brzydka... 08:46 o/ 08:46 * LoboTaker przywala pejczem w nadnercza stworowi 08:46 oo, hej Karu 08:46 * Luna2410 raczkuje dalej w głębszą część mgły 08:47 o/ 08:47 XD 08:47 paszoł won, wredny stworze z lasu! 08:47 który, to? 08:48 * Luna2410 zgubiła się znowu (derp) 08:48 on straszy Lunę...już przegoniłam c: 08:48 Kto chce zagrać ze mną w gre? 08:48 (y) 08:49 Nikt? No trudno się mówi... 08:49 Chwila esmael 08:49 Za późno. 08:49 Bo się zgubiłem (derp) 08:50 *am 08:50 W życiu nie ma chwil, savów i innych dupereli. 08:50 "zgubiłEM"? < 08:50 :3 08:50 Czas płynie jednostajnie i zawsze w tym samym kierunku. 08:50 Gupi Acer XD 08:50 aha, już mi się troll w umyśle zrobił xD 08:51 te, Esmael...znasz może Astarotha? Wisi mi kasę za wczorajsze piwo 08:51 * Luna2410 nadal się zgubiła 08:51 No jak wyjść z tej mgły Xd 08:51 mendoza teraz udaje Greka i mnie unika D: 08:51 * Luna2410 nadal raczkuje 08:51 Ja nie esmael. Esmael to mój anioł stróż, Anioł Koszmarów. 08:52 A osobiście Astarotha nie znam, ale można popytać... 08:52 To jak mam ci mówić :3 08:52 Xd 08:53 Mówcie mi... nic. Po prostu nic. Tylko nie zdrabniać! 08:53 fak....a to jak jest "aniołem" koszmarów, to czy nie przypadkiem nie jest on Upadłym, jak Astaroth i reszta d*pków? (jackie0 08:53 (jackie) 08:53 Mam za mały musk 08:53 xd 08:53 Anioł Koszmarów zabiera sprawiedliwym ich sny, podsyłane przez szatana i sam je śni. 08:54 aaaaaaaaa, to wiele wyjaśnia :D 08:54 ...nosz kurde bele D: 08:54 to ja niesprawiedliwa, TAK?! D: 08:55 I cisza.... to ja znikam. 08:55 Jestem Bowser napisał mi pytanie na Asku XD 08:56 * Luna2410 nadal nie może odnaleźć drogi 08:57 D: 08:57 Zgubiłam się we mgłę ;-( D: 08:58 Gdy wchodzę na czat,dostaję bana xD 08:58 * Luna2410 tuli Serka 08:58 o/ 08:58 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki straszy lunę (derp) 08:59 Jak mnie wysstraszysz skoro i tak nie mogę wyjść z mgły (derp) 08:59 * Luna2410 D: 08:59 xD 08:59 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki ciągnie lunę gdzieś i wychodzi z nią z mgły 08:59 Gdzie my... *Zostaje potrącony przez tir* (derp) 09:00 * Luna2410 jest mała 09:00 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki leci 5 m dalej i traci przytomność xD 09:00 * Luna2410 ciągnie Serka do lasu 09:00 '3 09:00 :3 * 09:01 (captcha) 09:01 * Luna2410 zostawia Serka w Lesie i idzie dalej sama 09:01 Mała dziewczynka.... 09:01 (numb) 09:02 :3 09:02 zaciągnęła 500 kg smoka (wtf) 09:02 * Luna2410 czeka na podwózkę 09:02 (brr) 09:02 Córka pudziana? (jackie) 09:03 Serek mam wielką moc Xd 09:03 XD DDDDDDDDD 09:03 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki powoduje masowy wypadek samochodowy na autostradzie (awesome) 09:03 * Luna2410 kradnie czyjeś auto i jedzie gdzieś 09:04 Hej Ser 09:04 * Luna2410 unika i wyjeżdża daleko 09:04 Hej Rekatobol o/ 09:04 xD 09:04 Ręka To Ból (jackie) 09:04 wut? xD 09:05 0142Anul XD 09:05 ANAL (jackie) 09:05 Luna wtf (jackie) 09:05 o/ Serek 09:05 dobra, już lepiej nie kombinuj XD 09:05 urak xD 09:05 * Luna2410 cofa się w czasie i potrącił Serka jadąc Tirem Xd 09:05 Uruk-hai xD 09:06 o w duuu...nie przypominaj mi studiów XD 09:06 To byłam ja wat 09:06 To ja potrącił Serka (bp) 09:07 *am 09:07 omg xD 09:07 4 łatką jedzie Tirem i potrącił smoka XD 09:07 Ale mam moc :3 09:08 tyś córka Obeliksa? 09:08 Noł 09:08 XD 09:08 też cię wrzucił do gara i wychlałaś całą miksturę/ xD 09:08 ? 09:08 lol XD DDDDDD 09:09 Obelix wpadł do kotła 09:09 Nie ja jestem córką Wyjca :3 09:09 d*pa jeden pies c: 09:09 XF 09:09 XD * 09:10 Serrr, jesteś na MWŚ? 09:10 TAK 09:10 09:10 A CO? 09:10 Mam być szpiegiem? 09:10 XD 09:10 Ja lecę nerka 09:10 a jest Ins? Pozdrów ją ode mnie c: 09:10 NERKA 09:10 pa 09:10 Ins nie zyje 09:10 siedzi na czacie xD 09:10 * Luna2410 tuli wszystkich :3 09:10 O.o 09:10 ale się nie odzywa 09:10 xD 09:10 aha 09:11 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki podpala kapelusz Lobo 09:11 xD 09:11 09:11 Dobranoc (bye) 09:11 kobieca wersja Epeja 09:11 D: Ty Mendozo Jedna!!! 09:11 * LoboTaker gasi swój kapelusz 09:11 http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/346/d/3/artifact_dragon_by_sandara-d6xqx94.jpg :3 09:11 * Luna2410 �� w stronę mgły i znika. 09:11 mój kapelusiiik.....już nie żyjesz (rage) 09:11 nice 09:11 (derp) 09:12 * Księzycowy serek z Biedronki wzbija się w powietrze 09:12 Dobranoc :3 09:12 http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2014/107/0/c/necrotic_dragon_by_chaos_draco-d7etq0e.jpg <3 09:12 branoc 2014 11 03